


kevin moon is a fucking tease

by ericsohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, handjobs, kev goes into subspace :((, kevin moon don't read this, they call him baby and binnie a lot, yikes look at all those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsohns/pseuds/ericsohns
Summary: kevin decided to tease his boyfriends during dinner. he gets punished accordingly for it.





	kevin moon is a fucking tease

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a few things:
> 
> 1) kevin being all flustered when jacob calls him dongsaeng in [that one video](https://youtu.be/FDveISeyF-0)
> 
> 2) sangcobkev and how much of a brat kevin would be in their relationship
> 
> anyways yeah this is really filthy, enjoy!

all the members are sitting around a table at a restaurant for dinner, and luckily (or unluckily) kevin was sitting between his two boyfriends. he thought it would be a good idea to tease them a bit, and to get punished for it later on. 

so when sangyeon was talking about their performance today, how well they all did, blah blah blah the regular leader stuff, kevin slowly reached under the table for his crotch and grabbed his cock. sangyeon jumped in surprise, and glared at kevin for a second before continuing to talk. jacob quickly noticed what he was doing and whispered in kevin's ear.

_"you're trying to get punished, aren't you? brat."_

kevin shuddered at the statement, but continued on playing with sangyeon's cock. he discreetly unzipped his jeans and reached inside of his boxers. he could feel that sangyeon's cock was hard and leaking precum. kevin wrapped his hand around his cock (most of it, because sangyeon is pretty big), rubbing his thumb on the head and continuing to play with it. he could hear sangyeon's breathing get faster, so he knew he was doing a good job.

his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. what he wouldn't do right now to just go under the table and get sangyeon's dick in his mouth. but he can't. not now, at least. he had to wait. so to sangyeon's relief (and disappointment), kevin stopped, zipped his jeans back up, and retracted his hand. 

kevin could feel sangyeon's gaze on him, hot on his skin like fire. he could tell jacob wasn't too happy too, from the way his smile changed into a tight one and how he was speaking to jaehyun in a too-sweet tone. 

once they arrived at the dorm, kevin was immediately dragged into sangyeon and jacob's room. jacob locked the door as sangyeon slammed him into the wall, both arms caging him so that kevin can't escape. 

_"what was that, huh? what were you trying to do? tease us? thinking maybe you'll get a spanking as punishment? is that what you want?"_

sangyeon was angry. really angry. and kevin would be lying if he said he wasn't both scared and aroused right now. 

_"i'm sorry daddy."_

he said, lowering his head in shame. he blushed. the pet name was new. he accidentally blurted it out during a particularly rough session ( _one that involved a blindfold and sangyeon holding his legs up and fucking him against a wall_ ), which led to jacob forcing him to talk to sangyeon about the kink.

jacob whispered something in sangyeon's ear, to which he nodded, and started ordering kevin to strip off all his clothes and lay on the bed face down. the youngest obeyed, he made quick work of his shirt and pants; purposefully pulling his briefs as slowly as he can to reveal his ass and hard cock, already dripping with precum. 

as he was laying down on the bed, he could hear someone going through the box of sex toys that they kept under the bed and som eone else opening a tub of lube. not long after, he felt a hand on his ass, squeezing and caressing the soft skin. the hand disappeared for a moment before coming back down and slapping him. kevin yelled. the hand slapped his ass another time. the person yanked his hair to pull his head and whispered in his ear.

_"speak or make noises without permission again and you won't be getting **anything** inside you tonight." _

the person said it in english. it was jacob.

_"now count."_

jacob began to spank him again. _**one.** _ kevin counts out. **_two, three._** he continued, each slap harder than the last. three quickly became ten, ten became twenty, and by the time jacob was finished, his ass was red in color. the spankings hurt; of course they did, but kevin liked it anyways. the stinging and slight burn were enjoyable. and his boyfriends definitely knew that. they were being quite lax on his punishment if you asked him.

sangyeon came to replace jacob's place next to the bed, and without any warning he spread kevin's cheeks to reveal his hole. sangyeon poured some lube directly onto his entrance. the coldness surprised him, making his entire body shiver. sangyeon slowly pushed a finger in, which kevin's hole took hungrily. he continued to prepare him, making sure to prod kevin's prostate every now and then to see him try to hold his little moans and gasps. once he was satisfied with the stretch, he pulled his fingers out, but swiftly replaced it with the vibrator. 

_"which toy do you think is inside you right now baby?"_

sangyeon asked him. kevin thought about it for a moment before answering.

_"is it the glass dildo, daddy?"_

sangyeon chuckled. he was wrong then.

_"i don't know. what is it daddy?"_

sangyeon chuckled again.

_"you'll find out right now."_

and he did find out. because sangyeon pressed a button on a remote and the vibrator turned to life.

**_"hnnng!!"_ **

kevin let out a little noise of surprise, having not expected the toy at all. it felt so good. kevin's legs shook together with the vibrator and his entire body felt fuzzy.

_"well, i think our job is done for now. oh, and one final touch."_

jacob stated as he clasped a cock ring around kevin's cock. 

_"what....? no! cobie hyung please take it off!"_

kevin whined. he didn't want the cock ring at all.

_"this was supposed to be a punishment, binnie. we know you enjoy getting spanked too much so jacob suggested we give you a proper punishment."_

sangyeon explained to him, before giving him a short peck on his lips. jacob followed too. the kisses were too short, it wasn't enough.

_"now, be a good boy, stay here and think about what you've done and why you shouldn't do it again."_

jacob told him as they went out and locked the door. 

 ** _fuck._ ** he thought.

* * *

  
a few hours have passed since his lovers left. or he _thinks_ it's been a few hours. it might have only been a few minutes. 

kevin started to cry. he wrapped his arms around a plushie and started sobbing into it. his body felt numb. he would do anything to cum right now. he doesn't want the vibrator in him anymore, he wants one of them pounding him from behind while the other is in his mouth. or better, he wants both of them inside him at the same time. he just wants his daddy and hyung with him. 

as if on cue, the door unlocked and his boyfriends came inside. 

_"baby are still okay? what color?"_

sangyeon asked as he wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

_"g-"_

he hiccuped.

_"green, daddy."_

sangyeon smiled at his answer. jacob stepped forward and gave the youngest a deep kiss. 

_"binnie has been such a good boy for us. i think we should reward him, hm?"_

kevin nodded eagerly at that. 

_"what does binnie want?"_

kevin slowly pointed at the vibrator and his mouth.

_"use your words, baby."_

sangyeon told him. kevin gulped.

_"b-binnie wants hyungie in his hole and daddy in his mouth."_

he said, blushing at how vulgar the words were. jacob and sangyeon looked at each other and nodded. they quickly got to work taking their clothes off, taking the cock ring off, and pulling the vibrator out. kevin whined at the sudden emptiness, but it wasn't long until he was maneuvered onto jacob's lap, who was leaning against the bed frame. 

kevin took jacob's cock in his hand and impatiently started pushing it into his hole, which was already loose from the vibrator. once it was completely inside, kevin whimpered and was squirming around in jacob's lap. his hyung's cock filled him up so much better than the vibrator. jacob hasn't even begun thrusting yet and he already felt so full. it was like his cock was made for him.

_"can i move now baby?"_

jacob whispered in his ear. he nodded enthusiastically. jacob's hands gripped his waist and he started thrusting into the younger. kevin moaned loudly, jacob's thrusts continuously hitting his prostate. his body started to feel heavy from all the pleasure he's feeling. his mind was fuzzy, and he almost didn't notice sangyeon stepping on the bed to stand next to his head.

_"you didn't forget about me, right?"_

sangyeon said as he lazily stroked his erection. he shook his head. of course he didn't forget his daddy.

kevin gulped and stared at the elder's cock for a while, saliva collecting in his mouth. it was so veiny and big. the head was glistening with precum and _oh my god he has to have it in his mouth **right now**._

he opened his mouth wide, tongue sticking out a bit, and waits for sangyeon to place his dick inside. once he did, kevin felt intoxicated. sangyeon's musk was too strong. he immediately went to work on sucking. he traced the underside with his tongue, relishing in the taste that he loves so much. sangyeon thinks kevin looks so beautiful like this, eyes still wet from crying earlier, hair unkempt and messy, mouth full of cock. sangyeon tapped the top of kevin's head, urging him to look at him. 

_"baby, can i fuck your mouth?"_

he asked him. kevin's eyes went wide, they've never wanted to fuck his mouth before (they didn't want to potentially damage his voice). kevin nodded, he doesn't care if his voice was gone next day, he wants to make his daddy feel good. 

sangyeon held kevin's head and began to slowly thrust into his mouth. kevin didn't have much of a gag reflex so he was able to take everything sangyeon gave him. 

kevin's mind started to go blank, he couldn't fe el anything except for the pleasure that he's feeling. jacob keeps thrusting up to meet his prostate, whispering softly about how good kevin feels around him, how well he's taking the both of them; and he can hear sangyeon's grunts of pleasure above him. and just like that, kevin came all over his and jacob's stomachs. he felt ashamed that he came without their permission, but they didn't seem to mind so he let the thought disappear to the back of his mind.

_" i'm gonna cum."_

he can hear sangyeon say. kevin wants to pop off sangyeon's cock and tell him to come down his throat, but he can't. he has no energy right now. so he waits and hopes that sangyeon will do it without him asking. 

_"fuck. baby, i'm gonna cum in your mouth. swallow it all, yeah?"_

and after a few moments he feels sangyeon's warm cum in his mouth. it's a taste that's so familiar and yet he craves it all the time. it was slightly salty, and kevin can only desc ribe it as tasting like sangyeon. he swallowed all of it, making sure not a single drop escape him. he released sangyeon's dick with a pop, kissed the head, and opened his mouth to show sangyeon that he swallowed everything. sangyeon gave him a bright smile and patted his head.

_"you're such a good boy."_

sangyeon said. kevin reveled in the praise, melting into sangyeon's touch like a puppy.  
shortly after, kevin felt jacob's thrusts falter, he must be close too. kevin clenched around jacob's cock, wanting to have his cum inside him as soon as possible. 

jacob came with a grunt, releasing deep inside him. jacob pulled out right after, and kevin whimpered at the feeling of cum dripping out his hole. jacob kissed him before laying him down on the bed and cuddling him while sangyeon went to get a warm towel. 

 _"you did so well today, binnie."_  
_"we love you so much."_

jacob kept whispering sweet praises in kevin's ear, until kevin finally came down from his high.

_"hm? ah hi jacob, i was gone for a while there wasn't i?"_

jacob nodded, and kissed him again. sangyeon finally came back with a warm towel and kissed kevin before rubbing and cleaning his body thoroughly.

_"thanks for tonight, hyungs. i promise i won't tease you guys anymore."_

kevin said, voice already heavy with sleep. jacob and sangyeon knew he wasn't going to keep that promise, but they both said _"you're welcome"_ and kissed his cheeks anyways, before watching fondly as their baby drifts into unconsciousness.


End file.
